Secret Wonders (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = |prevset=Mysterious Treasures|japrevset=EX Power Keepers|japrevsetname=World Champions Pack |nextset=Great Encounters|janextset=Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash|janextsetname=Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash }} Diamond & Pearl: Secret Wonders (Japanese: ひかる闇 Shining Darkness) is the name given to the third expansion of cards of the Diamond & Pearl era of the Trading Card Game. Information *The Japanese set revolves around the Legendary Pokémon , and and is a nod to their roles in the 10th Pokémon movie, The Rise of Darkrai, which was released just over a week after the release of the expansion. *Because of the close ties to the movie, Nintendo once again decided to delay cards to coincide with the English movie release, in a similar fashion to . However, instead of delaying the entire set, only specific cards were removed. To fill the gap, several cards from were added, meaning they saw an almost simultaneous release to the ones in Japan. **Cards removed: Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Darkrai LV.X, Dialga LV.X, and Palkia LV.X. **Cards added: Gardevoir, Roserade, Electivire, Magmortar, Weavile, Roselia, Electabuzz, Magmar, Gardevoir LV.X, and Honchkrow LV.X. *As the Japanese half decks focused on Dialga and Palkia, their removal from the English set required the deck kit from to provide the theme deck material, hence their inclusion in the set. *Secret Wonders expands on the theme of Pokémon with held items. Instead of berries as with cards in , they hold evolution items. Once again, there are only three cards to feature this and they have no collection number. *In an unusual move by Nintendo, several alternate holographic cards were excluded from being available in booster packs. Instead, they were reserved for the that were intended to be released simultaneously with the launch of Secret Wonders. Many of these packs were released before the launch of the set however. The reserved alternate holographic cards are Breloom, Flaaffy, Quagsire, Bulbasaur, Carvanha, Charmander, Shellos East Sea, Shellos West Sea, and Squirtle. *The for this set is Kirlia. |Lightning|||Non Holo Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Fire|||Cracked Ice Holofoil Exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cracked Ice Holofoil Exclusive}} |Water|||Cracked Ice Holofoil Exclusive}} |Grass|||Non Holo Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Water|||Gold snowflake stamp exclusive}} |Psychic|||"Prerelease" stamp }} |Psychic|||Staff "Prerelease" stamp }} |Grass|||Gold snowflake stamp Pokémon Countdown Calendar exclusive}} |Water|||"Origins Game Fair 2008" stamp promo}} |Water|||Staff "Origins Game Fair 2008" stamp promo}} |Water|||"Comic Con" stamp San Diego Comic Con 2008 promo}} |Water|||Staff "Comic Con" stamp San Diego Comic Con 2008 promo}} |Supporter||| 2008-2009}} |Supporter||| Palmer Season (February 2010)}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: }" |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} East Sea|Water||Rare Holo|}} West Sea|Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} Plant Cloak|Grass||Rare|}} Sandy Cloak|Fighting||Rare|}} Trash Cloak|Metal||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} Plant Cloak|Grass||Common|}} Sandy Cloak|Grass||Common|}} Trash Cloak|Grass||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} East Sea|Water||Common|}} West Sea|Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Energy|Darkness|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Metal|Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Metal||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Darkness|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Metal|Uncommon|}} |} In other languages de:Rätselhafte Wunder (TCG) es:Diamante & Perla (TCG): Maravillas Secretas fr:Diamant & Perle Merveilles Secrètes it:Prodigi Segreti (GCC) ja:Secret Wonders zh:秘密的奇迹（集换式卡片）